The goal of this project is to identify genetic factors contributing to Coronary Artery Disease (CAD) and its risk factors, with particular emphasis on lipoprotein metabolism. Patients with CAD, as well as first degree relatives, are studied in order to confirm the linkage of genetic loci to CAD risk factors, characterize the variation of genes contributing to risk factors, and identify additional genetic loci contributing to CAD. This study center has limited its study population to African Americans.